Crazy Love
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Happý Bįrțhđaý Palak :) Hope you will like This :D


**...\/...**

**Happy Birthday Palak** :D

**...\/...**

May all your wishes come true ! Love you :* Keep smiling coz u have a very pretty smile :D

* * *

><p><strong>~...oO Crazy Love oO...~<strong>

**..**

**..**

Set After Fridays Episode ( 1159)

Recollect Tarika receives a Call of Sandesh :P and Then the Matter laid to rest

After the Case was solved

Abhijeet was in bureau ( Thinking ) : Huh mein bhi na ...kya kya soch liya tha...aur woh sandesh centre lab mein kaam karta hein...salunke sahab ne bhi khub khichayi ki meri par ab aur nahi...Kab tak mein galat femi mein jeeta rahu...isse accha toh mein apni dil ki baat tarika ji ko bol hi dun..! Haan - Yahi sahi hein - Meri Tarika ji - A smile forms his lips - uske baad Koi sanyog - sandesh- Nhi hoga..sirf aur sirf Abhijeet hoga :* Abhijeet ki Tarika ji aur Tarika -ka - ABHI -

He stood up suddenly

All looked at him suspiciously

Abhijeet : Kya hua..? Mujhe dekha nahi kya kabhi.? chalo kaam karo...

All smiles and again engross in their work

Abhijeet leaves the bureau as he has to do arrangements ..He want that day to be the perfect one !

When he move outside he heard salunke sir calling her name *Tarika Idhar aana*

When ever her name comes into his mind or whenever he hears her name a sweet sensation spread inside his stomach. If any one take name of her in front of him, his cheeks became red and he starts to blush. Abhijeet love her so much. But He feels somewhere she don't know about his feelings. Is it..? _Naahh _

**~~ Hotel Palm ~~**

The clock hit 7 ...Abhijeet was done with all the arrangements..He took his phone from his pocket and dailed her number

*Hello* A voice came

*Tarika* Its me Abhijeet.

*I know..bolo -kya- baat- hein *

*Yeh itni awaazein kyu aa rahi hein..tum kaha ho..? *

*Abhijeet mein abhi party mein hun...mein tumse baad mein baat karti hun bye* He hung up

*Hello..? Tarika..? huh cut kar diya..!

He looked around the arrangements *Ab iska kya karun..kitni mehnat ki mein ne sab kuch kharab...Nhi..mujhe kisi bhi Tarah use yaha bulana hoga - After thinking - _Idea ! _

Abhijeet called her Again ..she picked it

*Abhijeet mein kuch der me- he cuts her

* T...tarika...Ahh...meet me ...ahhh...*

*Abhijeet kya hua.? tum kaha ho..? Mein aa rahi hun..kaha ho tumm...? she asked in tensed tone.

*G..oli...H..hotel Pa..lm G..garden aahh...* nd he cuts the call.

*Abhijeet.? abhijeet..? oh no..hope woh theek ho...*

she rushes out and moves towards hotel palm in her car.

Tarika ( self talk ) : agar mein ne phone nhi kaata hota toh shyd mein uski baat sun paati..mein ne nhi suna..pata nhi woh kya kehne vaala tha...hope woh theek ho...woh goli keh raha tha...kahi use goli...nhi nhi...Abhijeet mein aa rhi hun..t..tumhe kuch nahi hoga...

Abhijeet ( thinking ) : I am sorry tarika...mein kya karta tum meri baat sun hi nhi rahi thi...tum kitna pareshaan hogi..par mein hun na...mein sab theek kar dunga...tumhe manana bhi padega ab...aur uska inteezam bhi kar liya hein...bas aa jao jaldii se...!

Tarika parked her car and ran towards garden yelling his name *Abhijeeeetttt...*

As soon as she entered in garden ...Heart shape balloons fell on her

she was shocked and moved ahead ...Abhijeet tried to look at her from his hideout and then

And there SHE was. Never in His life , ever on the celluloid, never in the dreams too, had he seen anybody even remotely cute as her. Eyes so beautiful, lips of an angel and he could go on and on. Honestly, he did skip a heartbeat.

His Eyes still on her, He walked up to her, her face turned a radish red with anger/Blush even looking at him,

_*I ..a..m sorry * he fumbled while holding his ears cutely _

Tarika ran to him and hugged him Tightly

_*Tum bahut bure ho Abhijeet* _

_*I know * he brushed her hairs and smiles _

Then they sat near the swimming pool with closed eyes , legs hanging in water , embraced in each others arms. This silence was enough for them to understand each other. They remain in that position for sometime and then she spoke

Tarika : Tumne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya is bahane..?

Abhijeet : aare haan tumhe dekhte hi dekha sab bhul gaya mein...

Tarika hits him playfully on arm...

Abhijeet : ouch..!

Tarika : over acting mat karo...

Abhijeet : accha accha...! Tumhare liye surprise hein

Tarika looked at him : kya..? kaha hein..?

Abhijeet picked her in his arms and moved ahead

Tarika : Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho..?

Abhijeet : shhh...

Abhijeet then made her sit on a chair and went down on his knee.

Tarika put her hand around her mouth

_*Was he Really going to...?_

"Tarika its been 5 Years That we've been together."

_*Omg yes he really was*_

"And trust me those years were best of my life , you get the best out of me. You make my life without you is a lost day. **I love you** so much. Will you please **Marry Me.**.?"

He put out a little box with the most beautiful ring in it.

**"Yes I will"** ...She jumped on him with tears of joy. He too had tears in his eyes.

He kissed Tarika on cheek.

"I love you...I love you...He stood up and swung her around."

Tarika hugged him * This is literally the best day ever*

Tarikas smile grew wide as he smiled his beautiful smile.

Dressed in jeans , supras and a white button up , he looked like an Angel...Her Angel.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered *You look beautiful in this saree*

It sent shivers on her body

Abhijeet then sat beside her and she lay her head on his shoulder

*You're the best*...she whispered

she put his head up and gave him a peck on his cheek

He smiled at her and picked her up in bridal style and walked towards the car.

They were smiling looking at each other in the whole ride :D

He then pulled up to her favorite place.

**The Beach. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : I could manage only this small one :P Hope you liked it :)

**HBD** once again palak :)


End file.
